The Calling
by Numairs Wild Magelet
Summary: They took her whole life, those Bandits. Held in captivity ever since, She now has the chance for a new life, Daine must learn lifes lessons of love, friendship, and the call of the wild. Rated: M use caution Pairings: Daine,Numair
1. Chapter 1:Beginings

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierces work.

Note: Read and Review please!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

They kept coming. The tears, the grief, the anger, they all came spilling out of her like a storm, wave after wave of suffering and hurt racking her slim body, spaseming in pain. Ripping a long strip of her petticoat, she struggled to mop up the rivulets of crimson blood that were slowly trickling down her shoulder.

"Woud'n a even been this bad if I'd the mind ta keep quiet." she whispered to herself, scrubbing away the now drying blood from her hands.

Whipping her tears on her sleeve, she tried to clear her mind. Her hands shook as calmed, her sight stopped spinning, her heart slowed, her breath becoming even. She had used this meditation exercise many times before, after every painful abuse. With practice she had even learned to almost completely ignore the pain the wounds had inflicted on her body and mind. She let out a long sigh as her fear slowly ebbed away.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

Looking at her shoulder she saw that the blood had slowed and was all right to tend to now. Carefully untying her sash, she carefully started wrapping the wound.

"Why?" she breathed, trying to understand the reasons for her suffering.

For what felt like the hundredth time, she tried to sort threw her muddled thoughts and find something, anything, that may unlock _there_ reasoning for her imprisonment.

'So that's what I Am.' she thought, finally after seventeen years of neglect, anger, and pain, she had come to that simple conclusion. She stared blankly at the walls, she finally saw what they really were, the bars to her cage.

She put her head between her knees and breathed deeply, trying to stop the brief waves of nausea. In the seventeen years of her existence, or her captivity as she now knew it, she had never felt the impending feeling that was now sweeping her senses. Something akin to danger darkened her sense of place.

"Something's wrong." she whispered swaying to her feet. Brushing her long mane of unruly curls from her eyes. The air itself hummed, and then the scent reached her. Burning wood.


	2. Chapter 2:Free

Note: The first two chapters will be the shortest, all chapters following this will be much longer so strap in there laddybuck!

Disclaimer: Tamora has all the rights……….sigh…

Chapter 2: Free

_Outside High cruel laughter tore the air as thundering hoof beats shook the cobblestone streets of the village. Everywhere, women and children ran and fought, screaming to escape. Men tried to stand their ground, defend themselves and the others, but were quickly put down. Livestock wandered aimlessly, while others lie cold and dead. A fire had been set to the houses, its heat and cruelty greedily consuming everything in its path. _

_Chicken feathers, ashes, and dank fumes erupted in the air above. A man in gold and grey mail shouted, drunk and lurid reached out and tore at a passing girl, griping her by her arms and ripping her skirts away, then proceeding to untie his belt sash. A few yards away a small child lay huddled in the dying warmth of her mothers embrace, eyes swollen shut with tears, not noticing her mother was no longer stirring. Chaos erupted within the village. Men in armor rode here and there, turning over wagons, some even grabbing sacs and strapping them to wagons of there own, their tell-tale pale blue eyes and white blond hair clearly depicting them. Scanrans. _

The scent was soon becoming too much for her. She had to get out. She had to escape. Daine ran to the oak door gasping for air. Clawing and pounding on it for release. Her heart screamed for life. Animals throughout the village howled and screeched, Horses rearing, dogs snarling, birds taking flight, all demanding to escape a fate that was not their own. Her vision blurred as her breath shortened, blue grey eyes wide with panic.

"No…not yet…I haven't…haven't lived yet…"she cried softly as she slowly sank to the floor. Black stripes crossing her mind, the sound of her heart roaring in her ears.

She was beginning to lose consciousness. The smoke was quickly consuming the small room. There was nowhere to go.' Please Goddess, someone help….' She thought, clinging to her last strand of resistance.' I want to live…' she cried silently to herself, huddling in a tight ball. She didn't want it to end like this, it was to soon. Her Ma would have never wanted her to give up so easily. Daine sunk lower into herself as, memories swept her thought away. _Ma's smile as she picked herbs for her medicines. Granda's laughter as he tossed the doe ball to-and-fro. Birthing a steel-grey mare, giggling as its ma nuzzled her. Bandits. Taking her away, as she screamed and watched the only home she had ever known burn to the ground. The torment and toture she had gone threw at their hands._ 'All I have to do is let go.'she told herself, ' then I can be with Ma and Granda.' a ghostlike smile touching her lips as she finally surrendered to the darkness.

Suddenly the door was covered in a black shimmer, the room became unbearably hot, bringing a sweat to her face, and then as if it had never existed, the wood turned to ashes. A flourish of black robes swept into the room, a pair of large boots accompanying them. Daine looked up, trying to discern the man in front of her from the impending darkness. The last thing she saw as her gaze traveled up the tall figure was his eyes, black and warm, searching her own blue-grey, and then her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3:Beating of the Heart

Disclaimer: Tamora has all the rights……….sigh…

Note: Thank you to ALL who read and reviewed your support is truly cherished. Sorry the update took so long, I needed to settle a few personal matters with a problematic reviewer. As good as my word these chapters will be MUCH longer, the previous two were meant to be fast and Chaotic (one of weird my writing habits!). Read and Review! Your comments are greatly appreciated!

Chapter 3: Beating of the Heart

Slowly Daine woke to the sounds of birds singing a welcome to a new day. She lay sleepily opening her eyes, she was temporarily blinded by the light shining threw the trees. Blinking away sunspots, she gazed at the forest canopy above her. Spring colors danced before her, the wind whistling a soft cool breeze among green and gold leaves. She breathed in deeply, the scent of forest wood and mountain springs reaching her.

"Where am I?" she let out a soft moan as she tried to move her stiff joints.

Sitting up, she found herself in a bednest of rabbits, moles, and various other wildlife, strewn comfortably across her body. Smiling she let her thoughts travel to the previous night.

_She was beginning to lose consciousness. The smoke was quickly consuming the small room. There was nowhere to go.' Please Goddess, someone help….' She thought, clinging to her last strand of resistance.' I want to live…' she cried silently to herself, huddling in a tight ball. She didn't want it to end like this, it was to soon. Her Ma would have never wanted her to give up so easily. Daine sunk lower into herself as, memories swept her thought away._

_Ma's smile as she picked herbs for her medicines. Granda's laughter as he tossed the doe ball to-and-fro. Birthing a steel-grey mare, giggling as its ma nuzzled her. Then the Bandits had come. Taking her away, as she screamed and watched the only home she had ever known burn to the ground. The torment and torture she had gone threw at their hands._

_'All I have to do is let go.' she told herself, ' then I can be with Ma and Granda.' a ghostlike smile touching her lips as she finally surrendered to the darkness._

_Suddenly the door was covered in a black shimmer, the room became unbearably hot, bringing a sweat to her face, and then as if it had never existed, the wood turned to ashes. A flourish of black robes swept into the room, a pair of large boots accompanying them. Daine looked up, trying to discern the man in front of her from the impending darkness. The last thing she saw as her gaze traveled up the tall figure was his eye, black and warm, searching her own blue-grey, and then her world went black._

Daine frowned as she thought it over. Where was the man? How did she get here? Where exactly was _here_? Sighing she ran her hand though her mane of long curly hair. The only memories that beckoned anything resembling flight were the few moments that she had slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time she awoke, a soft, kind voice murmured comfortingly, coaxing herbs, broth, and other remedies into her before sleep took hold of her again. Try as she might, she could never cling to consciousness long enough to get a clear picture of him.

"Odd's Bodd's this is frustrating!" she said hotly, wriggling out of the bedroll.

Struggling to her feet, swaying, she waited till the ground stopped spinning before taking a look around. The area to her right had been cleared to make way for a crude fire pit. A pot of hot spicy soup hung welcomingly over a steady fire. Another bedroll situated itself a few yards from hers, looking as if it had been vacated not to long ago.

Her eyes traveled to folding desk strewn willy-nilly amongst papers, letters, and maps. Inkpots of various colors and sizes rested on the packed earth, quills stuck out randomly in nooks and crannies of stacked books and scrolls. Ink stains scattered abundantly on covers and documents. Old tomes lay open, revealing symbols in languages she had never seen.

Walking over to the jumbled pile, Daine picked around letters and scrolls. Tortall, areas of sieges, coastal watches, names of cities, Corus, Scanra, barrack boundaries, numbers, dates and times attacked her as she read. Finally her eyes strayed to a large map, it displayed Galla. She saw mountains, little holding and towns here and there, Cria, trading posts, bordering countries, _Snowdale_… Her head swam and memories nipped at her mind.

"Best not think of that just now." She whispered to herself, pushing her thoughts away.

Glancing up she set the map down and surveyed her current situation. She had no idea where she was; she couldn't run. Whoever it was that had her, would most likely be back soon. Her head swam with questions she intended on asking them.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she listened to the soft sound of trees and wildlife mingling perfectly together. A stream roared nearby, its cold flow beckoning her. She was stricken momentarily with awe…to be clean that would truly be wondrous. They had never allowed her to bath fully, bringing her stale, sticky water and moldy bread; she sometimes gave into the urge and washed what she could with her drinking water, going thirsty for days until she received another pint of grisly water.

Decided, Daine almost sprinted to the waters edge. Tentivly, she slipped her blouse over her head and wriggled out of her skirt and petticoats. Leaving her shift on her slowly waded into the freezing water. Shivering, she set a look of pure determination on her face and ducked under the rushing surface. She tossed and turned, exhilarated at the feeling of total freedom of movement, she broke the surface grinning widely.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as her took a deep breath and let her smile widen further at the thought of being free of the dirt and grit that had plagued her for so long. Running her fingers threw her hair; she scrubbed at the dirt franticly. Happy with her work, she wadded towards the shores edge.

Grabbing her clothes, she washed the worst of the year's dirt and grime from them. She cringed when she saw the bloodstains, remnants of hurt and torture she had physically and mentally been inflicted.

Lying now clean clothes on a nearby branch to dry in the now blazing sun, she let herself relax for the first time. Floating lazily on her back, eyes closed, she let her mind wonder. Nearby a pair of nesting ducks looked curiously at her, crickets chirped soothingly from the banks, a squirrel chattered away, gathering acorns and thistles for its den. A doe and her kit grazed in a clearing a few yards away, while a two young bear cubs and their Ma sunbathed lazily in the grass.

A shadow crossed her face; startled she looked up into two very wide black eyes.

Daine shrieked in alarm as his face turned crimson with embarrassment, "What in the Black God's Realm do ya think your doing!" she yelled gasping voice high with surprise and fright, abruptly standing.

The white linen shift did nothing to hide her figure from his eyes. Slime thighs led to soft curves, hugging her hips, a thin waist curved gracefully up into supple breasts. To-thin shoulders curved into slender arms and neck. Long, wet curls cascaded down in a wild, smoky tumble, stopping at lower back. His dark eyes met a stubborn chin, a full soft mouth, and large blue-grey eyes. His breath hitched with surprise.

Finally tearing his eyes away he turned to leave, striding straight into the branch that Daine had previously hung her clothes on.

With a yelp he fell backwards. Instinctively swing arms out in alarm, he lunged out and grabbed her arm. Falling in a tumbling mass of arms, legs, curses, and brown hair, they crashed into the water.

After several very confusing, albeit embarrassing moments, they managed to untangle themselves from each other. Gasping for air, Daine clutched the rivers bank, staring wide-eyed at the man.

Taking in his eyes, she let her gaze travel as she took in his appearance. He was tall, a rough six-an-a-half feet in height. Lean muscles covered a thin body. His arms and legs long and graceful. Although Daine suspected hat they hadn't always been like that. Large hands revealed calluses along his palms and fingers. Looking into his face she saw shoulder length coal black hair was loosely tied back in a horsetail. Pieces hung here and there shadowing his infinant black eyes.

"Who are you?' she managed to choke out shakily.

Looking at her he blushed. "Numair Salmalín," looking back he asked her "What's yours?

Tentivly, Daine answered "'Veralidaine Sarrasri…just Daine actually, Veralidaine is a bit of a mouthful." silence followed for a few moments," you were the dark eyes…" she whispered questioningly, looking up at him once more.

Numair nodded, leaning against the branch that had previously tried to brain him.

"Why?"

"Because…because I needed to." he answered still not really sure what had happened. Looking at her tired eyes, he tried to sort threw his muddled emotions.

Numair dark eyes locked with her blue-grey, struggling to lift his gaze from the girl he had cared for and traveled with over the last few days. He fought himself for a hold on his mind, He had been on a mission for King Jonathon, when he found her.

He had been sent to spy on the small bands of Scanrans, which of late, have been seen throughout Galla pillaging and raiding caravans. His orders were clear. Map out the areas were he had spotted them, plot their next possible coordinates of pillage, and report back to Tortall.

He was, under no circumstances, to interfere with what was going on. Jon had threatened him repeatedly about interfering with the Scanrans, they mustn't suspect, even to the slightest degree, that they are being watched. He was not to defend the people, for it would waste his Magic, the Kings Own were already closing in on them, and he needent worry over their safety.

But he did. It tore his heart apart to witness such suffering and torment, and have the power to stop it, and not be able to use that power, ate at his very soul. The men, women, and children that died needlessly because he was simply ordered to stand down.

To not be seen. To not be heard. To submit. It reminded him of another life, one he did not wish to repeat. Just to fly safely overhead as murder, rape and chaos overtook and claimed innocent lives. He must only watch and wait. That was his duty, so that in the future more people might yet survive.

He had discarded those rules. Thrown them to the wind for this young woman in front of him. He was told to leave them, to spy and take fight, escape, but he could not leave. Something had broken inside him as he heard his magic ring in his ears. Something or someone incredibly powerful was calling to him.

Dogs, Horses, chickens, birds screamed for his attention, clawing and pounding on the walls and doors of a small cottage at the far end of the road. It was the last in a row of quickly burning houses. His fingers itched as he flew a net of magic towards it, searching for the source of the aura.

There, he found her, a well of copper fire consuming her slight figure. It called to him, pleading. His mind was made up. He sprinted to the cottage; its thatched roof already alit. Choking black smoke enveloped him as her neared the door. She would die of the smoke before she ever reached her.

Searching with his gift, he found the weakest point in the door, and covered it. Waiting with baited breath, his mind screamed in Old Thak. The air quality changed around him. Gesturing, the door was covered in the black shimmer of his gift. The oak became unbearably hot, bringing a sweat to his face, and then as if it had never existed, the wood turned to ash. In a flourish of black robes, he swept into the room, his long legs carrying him in two short strides.

She had been so pale, her shoulder bleeding, her eyes wet from tears. He had never felt an instinct to protect someone in his life. That single desire pulled at him. It seemed that up until that moment, he would never experience the protectiveness that he now felt so strongly. His heart responded without him realizing it. Kneeling, he gathered her up in his arms; her body seemed weightless from the lack of anything remotely edible.

'Poor… magelet…' he thought to himself as her stormed outside, fresh pounding into his lungs. He stopped in his tracks. Holding her close, he mounted a stray horse and rode.

'Mythros, Mynith, and Shakith… now when had that happened?' breathing settling, he looked in wonder and awe into her face. 'What's gotten in to me?' giving a slight shake he broke the bond that had been holding his gaze to hers.

Right at that moment a hum resounded threw the air, almost like a rumble, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Did you feel that?" asked Daine looking around, rubbing her ears.

"No, what is it?" He answered quietly, straitening in case of danger.

"That sound…" she responded, distracted by a movement to her left.

A small shape crawled out of the reeds surrounding the bank. Its green skin tinted with aquamarine. It appeared almost human, except for its pointed ears and its small body. It's willowy figure scurrying out of sight just as soon as it had appeared. Wordlessly the man and girl watched it pass, both seeming to stop breathing.

Letting out a whoosh of air, Daine and Numair looked at each other with wonder, all mistrust of one another forgotten.

"What was that?" asked Daine as she wadded over to stand next to him.

"I believe we just saw a river sprite, I would never have believed it had it not appeared before my eyes…river sprites in the Mortal Realms…I never thought I would see one." He said, running his long fingers threw his wet locks, "We must have startled her out of her hiding place…"

Blushing, picking up her now dry clothes, Daine stepped out of the water." We'd best get back to camp now."

"Yes…" Taking one last look at the reeds where the sprite disappeared, Numair followed Daine up the bank, dreading the questions she would ask, and the answers he must give.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks to the following reviewers:

Tortalls Resident Wildchild- thank you for you comments, they are greatly appreciated!

Warik- I will always hold my head high! Thank you for the support fluffy!

Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend- Thank you kitten, your encouragement means a lot to me! Love You!

moosegirl13- I will continue to my best just for you! Thanks!

Tortalls Resident Wildchild  
2006-03-16  
ch 3, reply

ahahaha! you updated! yay! i'm so happy!happy sigh i love it..only it's not Numair Salmal'n...other than that...and i can't wait for you to update again!

moosegirl13  
2006-03-15  
ch 3, reply

Great job! Keep up the great work, my peep!  
Peace out,  
moosegirl13  
P.S. I'm still waiting... wink

warik 2, anon.

its comming along great oh and i want to know what happened to my quaote? huh? raises eyebrow any ways love ya lots

PS: keep going

always hold your head high  
-T3

warik 2, anon.

its comming along great oh and i want to know what happened to my quaote? huh? raises eyebrow any ways love ya lots

PS: keep going

always hold your head high  
-T3

Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend  
2006-03-03  
ch 2, reply

very good make then next chappie longer! and I'll finish my one shot:-)

Thank you all for your love and support!


	4. Authors Note: One

Dear Viewers,

Sorry on the lack of updates, school has been keeping me busy! So has some technical difficulties with my computer, but I'm not going to give up on it that easily! (expresses resilient façade) So thank you for being patient, it means alought to me! If you would like me to continue with this story, please review!

Thanks from your humble servant! (wink)

**Numairs Wild Magelet**


	5. Chapter 5:Trusting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tamora Pierces work.

Note: I know, I know bad girl (whacks self on head) let me first and foremost express my sincerest of apologies. I have not had much time to write, I was busy contending with school, color guard, and my brothers sudden urge to DISASEMBLE our computer so he can mix it with my cousins, to make a better one, effectively erasing all the data on the hard-drive! To put it lightly…I was very……upset. (Flashback to throwing anything in reach and relatively pointy at a six foot figure with a screw driver in hand) huff…huff… I think that about covers it for the time. Thank you all for the overwhelming support, it is nice to know that my story is appreciated. (Even if I was threatened with death by cats…Wink) Farewell Loves! Read and Review please!

Chapter 5: Trusting

Daine sigh inwardly as she dressed behind a tall Oak, its wide girth affectively hiding her lithe form. Trying to hasten her pace so that she could question her "oh-so-polite" companion. _'I shouldn't think that, it's not his fault he saw me bathing…the lecher….drat…how long had he been standing there? Who exactly is he...I wish I could think a little more _clearly' her thoughts straying and returned briefly to his black eyes softened with concern and kindness. Her hands fumbled awkwardly. Her thoughts instantly returned to the matter at hand.

"Odd's Bodd's!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get her leggings on. Placing one foot in the opening, she tugged with all her strength, wishing, not for the first time, that she had the strength of her Wolf friends.

Big mistake.

A load "RrrIiiiPPPpppp" resounded in the air as her toes suddenly sprouted from where once was the end of her leggings.

"Ohh! For the love of…" She exclaimed cursing up a storm under her breath, hurling the troublesome things as far away from her as bodily possible. Jamming on her boots huffily, she got to her feet and strode defiantly to the fire.

Numair looked up in surprise as she promptly sat down on the ground across the slow burning embers. His eyes laughing as he took in her legging-less attire, deducting swiftly that that had been the source of the curses and disgruntled form in front of him. Smothering his mirth, he picked up the pair of cooling bowls and handed one to her wordlessly, sensing her need to cool off before he attempted a "civil" conversation.

They ate silently, neither ready yet to ask the inevitable questions plaguing them.

Daine stole furtive glances at him threw mouthfuls of hot soup, hoping to catch any signs of either danger, or uneasiness. Neither was forthcoming. Sighing, she laid her spoon in the half-eaten bowl of soup. She felt a nudging and a tug on her skirts. Looking down she spotted an arrangement of woodland animals that had clearly come to greet her, and to her amusement, politely inquire if, that she was done, might they have the rest? Daine chuckled softly, "Yes you can, but don't be fighting over it, for I won't give you any more if you do." She smiled as they quickly agreed and ravaged her remaining breakfast with apparent enthusiasm.

Numair watched with interest at the exchange, His magic tingling on the edge of his mind. He recognized it. It was the same feeling that had called to him so urgently in the village. Wild Magic. And she was brimming with it. He had never seen so much in a human before, looking with his magical vision, Numair watched as it twisted in an out of her, connecting to the cluster of animals at her feet, touching there minds. And although he could not hear what was being said, he _knew_ they were speaking to her.

Daine noticing his gaze blushed. _'I must look a monster…' _saddened by this thought,Daine said farewell to her friends, drawing to her attention to Numair.

"Numair…" her voice quite and almost reserved. Her gaze strayed to the ground, pink with sudden unexpected shyness.

Numair looked up, waiting in baited breath for her to continue.

"What…happened?" her blue-grey eyes looking up in question. Numair sighed, _'That's at least on of the simpler things she could have asked...'_

"Your village was being attacked by Scanrans...I ...was on a mission for the king .I was sent to spy on their progress and report back. They were ripping the village apart, and setting fire to many homes. I felt…I sensed a change…and then the animals sounded an alert. They were panic stricken, clawing at the cottage were…you were,"

Taking a deep breath, He studied the dying embers in the fire as he continued, " For some reason there was a slight spell of coating on the door, almost like a locking spell to be precise…I turned it to ash and I got to you in time, the smoke would have…killed you. After that, we needed to get away from the village as quickly as possible. You came down with a slight fever…we've been riding for the past three days or so…."

Daine sat; slowly running her fingers threw her slightly damp curls, trying to sort threw her knot thoughts_ 'three days? Has it really been that long? ...Mithros that means that…'_

"You were the one who fed me the herbs?" She asked quietly, her gaze searching his dark features.

Numair shifted slightly, "yes…" They sat silently for time, listening to the soft cracking and popping of the wood.

"Why?" Daine finally asked, her heart skipping a beat.

He didn't respond at first, he was not even sure of the reason, he had never interfered with his assignment before…_'I don't know…why did I do it? Why didn't I leave? Out of all the missions that I have done, why was it her that finally broke threw my walls?'_ He willed himself for an answer…it was because _she_ needed him.

"You needed help…and I was there…I don't rightly know, but that is as clear of an answer I can give you." He said offering her a shy smile.

Daine returned his smile. Now that she was thoroughly flustered, and more than a little nervous, she decided to ask one more question.

"How did you know I was there? There was more than just spells to keep me in there…There were also spells to keep me hidden…" she added, tugging a her skirts.

"The spells that were used on you were relatively easy to break; they were not made in mind for a high ranking mage." He chuckled softly at the awed look on her face.

"…thank you..." She met his eyes and held them. "I would've died had you not been there." The blue-grey seeming to swirl with gratitude…he could get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful.

Numair smiled and shrugged. Now that she had asked her questions, I was time for him to ask some of his own.

"Have you always been able to talk to them? The animals I mean…"

"How did you-"

"I am a mage aren't I? ... I could sense it in the village, and then again just now when you fed them you food. Daine…I believe you have magic…" his voice earnest and willing her to believe him.

"Odd's Bodd's! Can't it be enough that I have a knack with animals? I don't have the gift alright! ….My ma said I didn't…" hiding her now red face, will he harp on that to, like her ma?

Numair added quietly, "It's no Gift Daine…I believe its Wild magic. It would explain why your mother never saw it. It's extremely rare and only highly skilled mages can even sense it, and even then it's hard to see. The only way I am able to sense your aura was because I have made study of it….I know it may not be easy, but I believe with the correct training, you may progress and learn to do new things. I could teach you. I can teach you to heal Daine."

Heal? Goddess. If she could heal…that would be wondrous .Daine looked up sharply, searching his eyes for a clever jest, or cruel intent. She found none, only the kindness, and earnest begging for her to believe him.

"You aren't lying? This isn't some jest to get me to trust you?"

"I will never lie to you. As for a jest, I could think of a dozen other ways to entertain myself. Trusting me…I do not want to cause to harm in any way, I do want you to trust me. I want to offer you a chance to use you magic." He found himself waiting in baited breath for her reply.

She was silent for a moment. _I'll dot it. I'll do it if it means that I could learn to heal, that I can find some way to control that madness. I don't know hi very well, but I believe him I think I can trust him._

"I'll do it. I don't know you well, but believe you. I want to learn whatever I can about my magic…I want to heal. So I'll do it. "

A large hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder." Thank you for trusting me." Numair smiled and stood, stretching his long legs. "Well, we'd best get started. No time like the present to start learning." And with a wink, he sent off into the woods.

Daine grinned; this is going to be interesting. Quickly standing, Daine trotted down after her Teacher.


	6. Authors Note: Two

Another's note to you, my dear reader,

Hopefully this is my last note of this category. I have recently been so busy with school and colorguard, which I regret to say that I have not had the appropriate time to jot down the ideas and fantasies that are seemingly erupting from my head. With the last three weeks of my junior year left to go, it seems that all my teachers decide that known is the time to give you all the homework that they have thrus far neglected to present to you. (Damn them) ……. ……tear…sniff… oh well I guess that's how life goes sometimes. For you (hopeful) delight I am currently into the second half of the 6th chapter and it is shaping up to be beautiful. Many of you upon reading this note will be out for vengeance to be accounted for in blood (I probably deserve it) But please be patient. I love you all and WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!

Answers to your questions:

Tortalls Resident Wildchild

"Anyhow...still impatiently waiting an explanation as to why Daine was in that okace in the first place (or did you explain and i've forgotten? I do that)"

A: ok this is my mind set. All of the previous events up to Wild Magic are relatively the same, her granda and her ma were her family and she didn't know her da. The bandits came and destroyed her farm. Now this is where it changes; after the burned down her home did went nuts. Her animal side took over and she couldn't remember that she was human. In her rage she went to the wolfs, but instead of her killing them, they attacked the pack and captured her. The people of Snowdale let them take her, assuming that she would be killed. She has been imprisoned and tortured, her magic suppressed, for almost 5 years. Now (she's now seventeen) the village were the bandits have held her has come under attack by stragglers of a Scanran war.

hehehe I know that was kind of long winded, but it will eventually all add up in the end!

Kathryne of Tirragen

"Wow. Poor Daine that must be awful. Is this a story where she didn't go to Tortall or that she did and they took her away? Is she seventeen or have they had her for seventeen years? I'm kind of confused but I really like it. Please update soon."

A: Daine id seventeen now, they have had her for 5 years. And no she has not gone to Tortall as of yet! wink she was taken after she went wild.

Goldeneyedwildmage

"this is shaping up VERY nicely. DO be decent and let them realize their feelings realtively soon!"

A: To all of you who are dying to know when exactly I will have the two express their undying love for each other (wink im right their with you) you will have to wait a bit longer (no that does not mean it will happen in the next chap., but I WILL be soon I promise

moosegirl13 & Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend

"very good make then next chappie longer! and I'll finish my one shot:-)" IIMB

"YAYness! You updated. Great 2nd chapter. Please continue, but can you make a longer chapter next time? I love this story. See ya in ASL 3. Love ya mucho!  
Peace out." MG13

A: yes I will continue to make the chapters longer (I personally long chapies!)

Thank you all for you support! You have no idea how much it means to me! Feel free to ask me any Q's you want, but please keep in mind that I may not be able to give you direct answers if it conflicts with my fanfic. always remember to Read and Review please! I am trying as humaly possible to get you guys the next chapter but alas, time is working against me! Grrr….. I WILL GET IT TO YOU!

Thanks from your humble servant! (wink)

**Numairs Wild Magelet**


	7. Chapter 7:Lessons and The Goddess

Disclaimer: Tamora has all the rights……….sigh…

Note: I know, bear with me. It is a long story, and if you want to know, just message me. I don't feel like telling the general viewers. Thank you for your patience. It means the world to me. On a lighter note: Enjoy! Read and Review please!

Chapter 7: Lessons and The Goddess

Daine let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled onto her stomach. Numair had insisted that she learn astronomy tonight, in fact he had all but picked her up and dragged her to the hill. There was to be a meteor shower tonight, and he wanted to "take advantage of the spectacular experience of earths natural celebrations.' as he had so lovingly put it.

So here they were, freezing for over an hour, waiting for his "spectacular" shower to just happen already. Daine smiled slightly, it really wasn't all that bad. She had learned alto over the past few weeks, learning to heal animals had been taking a little longer than she would have liked, but she was content. He had even given her a book on mammalian anatomy..._'it was the only gift anyone had ever given me...'_

Smiling, she flipped once again onto her back to settle in for what was to undoubtedly be a very long wait. She was happy she had someone to talk to to pass the time.

"Daine...why were you in that village?"

Daine shocked by the sudden question looked at Numair sitting beside her. He had been nothing but kind to her these past weeks, patient and understanding...and she felt...safe. Like she may have finally found someone other than a crow or mouse to consider a friend. But Why? _'I never trusted anyone else before now, save my mum and granda...so why was it so easy for me to trust him? I have barely known him for a month and I don't feel at all hesitant about telling him..'_ Shifting nervously into sitting position, she looked up at the constellations overhead, which names she could now tell thanks to the man next to her, into the shining belt of Orion.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began.

"I lived with my mum and granda in a village called Snowdale...always growing up I was just a little different from the other children. I was dark haired and and fair skinned, while all the other children were blonde haired and blue eyed, being so close to Scanra and all. I never played with the others, as there ma's kept them away from me...its my last name Sarrasri..it means Sara's Daughter, a bastard... my mum never told me of my da, never even mentioned if he was alive. Because of that, I found other ways to keep company. I spent all my time with the animals, tracking and hunting with my granda until he couldn't even do that much anymore, he taught me to arch. That's how we got most of our game. my mum was a midwife and healer, she had some Gift that helped her save many of the children that may have died otherwise. She tried to teach me, but since I never had the Gift, I could never learn.When I was bout twelve, I was called by a friend of my mum's to help in a breach birth, I was to stay over night cause the birth would take up most the day."

Opening her eyes again she looked back down into the lush soft grass, her bare toes peaking out from the long blades. Numair was gazing at her intensely waiting for her to continue on. She continued in a softer voice, almost barely above a whisper,

"...that night...bandits attached or village. They killed the miller, burnt the mill to the ground. They were taking most of the women that were pretty, taken our gain and slaughtering the animals. They would have passed our house by had they not remembered that my mum was pretty to... The animals had fought tooth an claw against them, but it didn't help in the end..."

"...i found my ma cold on the floor...she had fought back and they had killed her for it. My granda had been murdered outside along with all the animals on the farm. The house had been burnt, but my mum was good with charms, so most of the kitchen and upper story was still there-"

Her voice broke as she remembered burring them, her whole family..her life beneath the cold unforgiving ground. Tears were coming down in hot gushes, staining her cheeks. She brushed the impatiently away, 'I wont dwell on it...'she cant change the past. Numair produced a handkerchief and held it to her nose,

"Blow."

"..thanks..."

She did as she was told and wiped her eyes again. An arm came around her shoulders to keep her steady as she took anther shuddering breath, ready to continue.

"I buried them that day...it took the village three days to come to my ruined house..three days! in all that time my mum could have been sick and injured and she woudna had any help!...I was so mad by then that I threw rocks at them, screaming at them , that after all my mum did for them, that they could just leave her there alone..I broke. I went wild and ran into the woods. There was a wolf pack that I knew that I could ask for help... I was gone, there was no more Daine anymore, only wolf. I told Brokefang, the alpha, bout what had happened ... the wolfs became as enraged as I was..They agreed to hunt the bandits till they were dead. We tracked them down one by one until we found their camp. But we weren't smart enough.Their hunters caught Brokefang in the shoulder and beat the pups to death. There mage trapped me in fire while they beat me to. I couldna get to the pack. They were slaughtered to. All of them."

Daine stopped to think again. The silence stretched out before them, as black as the sky around them. Numair rubbed her arm, coaxing the warmth back into her limbs as she organized her thoughts.

_'What has happened to this girl?' _Numair thought to himself. He felt for her, imagined his own struggles, finding them incomparable to her own, he resolved to understand her more. What she said next nearly stopped his breath,

"They caged me...a tiny four foot iron cage. They beat me and didn't feed me, and would have raped me had I not been sane enough to fight them off. I took one of the men's eyes out with their fork, bit a chunk form another...soon they just completely ignored me..that was worse than anything they had done to me. I was truly alone, I wanted to die...to see my mum and granda again, but they were always so careful when they beat me, always stopping when I was on the brink of death. When we arrived at their village a couple weeks after they hid me away..in a closed room with no windows and one door. They continued their torture for the next five years...I never saw the light of day until you rescued me..."

Her story told, she fell silent, curling into a ball against the torrent of emotions playing in her mind.

Numair stared at her in awe. This girl, this young women had suffered so much in her life and still retained her soul...everything she had said had made him weep inside, _'she is stronger than I shall ever be...she has the drive to live which many give up entirely after the simplest of falls.'_ Numair gathered her into his arms and held her close, murmuring soothing words. Supplying her with an anchor.

"I don't want to ever forget what I went through, but nether to I want to remember...I was so alone Numair...but now I have a future, now thanks to you, I have my life and my freedom and a chance to heal those that would die without help."

A last choked sob and she again accepted the handkerchief, blowing hard and wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Smiling brightly she pointed to the sky.

"your stars have come out Numair!"

Numair turned his attention to the sky and smiled widely. He turned after a time back to look at her reaction to them and smiled again. Hers eyes were filled with wonder and awe, a smile playing on her soft lips. He turned hastily away again looking back up to the twinkeling costellations. Now could be a turn for both there lives, The Goddess had carefully watched over his magelet, giving her the courage to continue, even in the face of complete failure, and now...and now it was his turn, and only the future was ahead of them.

"Numair? what is this star called?"came a happy voice from beside him, her arm stretching above her head to point in the direction of a cluster of stars.

"That magelet, is the Cat...the Lioness once said that he was her companion once...would you like to hear the story?"

"The Cat? yes that would be wonderful"

"Well magelet, once upon a time, not so many years ago-"

"Numair! I'm no child!" Daine interjected with a laugh.

"OK, your right Daine...now where shall I begin, oh yes...long ago there was once a girl who looked as a boy might..."

The hours melted away as the talked and shared stories, happy and content to escape the world for a little while longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for your time and patience, I will be happy to hear from you! No flames.

Review please!


End file.
